Let's Play
by ChuckyRayFanatic
Summary: Back in progress! Tiffany has plans in forfilling Chucky's wish of getting him a human body forgetting that he made up his mind to stay as a doll those years before and makes a huge mistake taking him in...
1. Unexpected Visit

A/N: This story came to me just not too long ago. So far I've been experimenting with different ideas so there might be more fan fictions up soon. About the story, the character of Brad Dourif is not _in_ character so don't whine about that to me because I'm telling you now.

**Unexpected Visit**

Sitting in the far back of the studio one of the employees carefully repaired the Chucky doll that had been stolen from them, then returned just a few days before. He and all the others working on the "Chucky Project" wished that they had gotten Tiffany back too, but the doctor that had returned Chucky had told them that Chucky was the only one present.

He couldn't understand why the person who took the dolls mutilated Chucky then returned him without Tiffany included. Did they think the legend of Chucky was true? If so, they had to be more than looney, after all, it was only a doll…well, mechanical doll.

Another thing that confused the employee was that every disconnected part except one of the arms had been found and returned. Because of that and the loss of Tiffany, they had to reconstruct a full Tiffany and a Chucky arm, but it did give him the chance to make the dolls work properly for the filming of the sequel to Chucky Goes Psycho.

Luckily Chucky Goes Psycho had brought in lots of money and had been called the scariest movie ever made, especially since it was based on true events. This was why the sequel, Chucky's Return, yes, they were getting lamer with movie titles, was going to be filmed right when the dolls were ready to go back on stage.

The studio had been relieved when they got Chucky back, even though they had gotten the 4 out of five pieces.

Finally he finished putting the doll back together and had everything hooked up, set it down on the table and got up to get a drink.

As the doll lay there an actor passed by and stopped when he saw the Chucky doll. It was Brad Dourif, the voice of Chucky in Chucky Goes Psycho and the upcoming Chucky's Return. He smiled at the sight of the scarred up doll.

They actually got the doll back! What great news that was to Brad, he had enjoyed voicing Chucky and he had been anxious to voice him again.

Picking Chucky up, Brad left a note saying that he had the doll and that he'd be at Jennifer Tilly's house if they needed him or the doll. He had to show her and tell her the good news. She'd actually be happy, especially with how much the last movie made in profit and how it had made her more popular than ever.

For a couple months the studio had been getting quite a lot of fan mail for Jennifer and they couldn't convince the people to send the mail to Jennifer at her house. So, once the new movie would start, they would hand her the fan mail.

As for taking the doll with him, it was a mystery, except that there was a chance that she wouldn't believe him about the returning of the doll so he would have to prove it to her by actually showing her the doll. He decided that playing too many tricks on her was a bad thing…

Brad went quickly out to his car and stuck Chucky in the passenger seat then went to his own and drove off.

The gate to Jennifer's house was open, she was probably expecting someone, so Brad was able to just drive in and park without having to ring her up.

He jumped out of the car and strode right up to the front door with Chucky in hand and rang the bell. As he waited he decided to hide Chucky and so he stuck the doll in his coat and acted as if nothing real big was going on.

The door slowly came open and the 19 year old Glen stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Glen, is Jen home?" Brad asked.

Glen nodded. "She's in the backyard," he replied leading Brad out to the back.

"So, how's your mom been doing?"

Glen shrugged. "Eh, same as always I guess, she's been caught up in yard work lately but that's just about all." He pointed to a fenced in part of the yard. "She's right in there."

"Thanks," Brad said hoping he'd be able to find a way in, and out for that matter. He was relieved that he didn't have to find his way in because Jennifer came walking out rubbing her hands together as if getting the dirt and mud off. She looked up and saw Brad and jumped in surprise.

"Brad? Brad Dourif?" Jennifer asked as if it was the first time she'd seen him.

"Yeah, it's me Jen. Did you get hit on the head with a bat or something?"

Oh, shit. Tiffany, aka Jennifer, suddenly realized that Jennifer and Brad had been working together on the movie. She had to try and act like Jennifer would as best she could.

"No, I'm just tired, I've been dealing with my garden for a long time," she said giving Brad a smile. Boy he was sure cute. If she was lucky, Tiffany would probably have her chances with him, which she decided to test him. If it was anyone, Brad would be a good husband to replace her late insane serial killer of a husband. She still had love for Chucky, but he was too much for her to handle.

"So, what's on you mind?" Tiffany asked Brad in a seductive voice.

Brad smiled proudly at her. "You're never going to believe it Jennifer," he said getting ready to pull Chucky from his coat.

"Try me."

Brad pulled Chucky out and with a yelp Tiffany leapt backwards. How the hell did Brad get a hold of Chucky?

"What's wrong? It's just a doll, Jen," Brad said giving her a suspicious look.

"Oh, well, it just surprised me because I thought it had disappeared!"

Brad grinned. "We got him back, and they just finished the new Tiffany doll so the production of Chucky's Return in on its way!"

"Wonderful!" Tiffany tried to act enthusiastic, but it wasn't working. She wondered if Brad, and the studio would let her hold onto the doll, she wanted to make sure that Chucky wasn't brought back. At the studio there was a chance of some moron finding out the chant that has brought Chucky back so many times. "Hey, Brad, can I keep ol' Chucky until we start filming?"

Brad gave her a funny smile. "Did you miss Chucky that bad?" He asked amused.

"Oh, yeah. I can't stand life without him," she joked. In some ways it wasn't a joke. The very sight of Chucky made her want to cry; she still held lots of love for him and seeing him in one piece but not alive was quite heartbreaking.

"I'm sure the studio won't mind. They're pretty much done with him. I'll tell them that you have him, just in case." Brad handed Chucky to Tiffany and led her to the front yard. "Well, I just came by to let you know of all this; I need to get back to some work."

"Oh, well, thanks," Tiffany said giving Brad a kiss on the cheek. "See ya soon, honey."

"Take care, Jennifer," Brad said kissing her on her own cheek. He walked over to his car and left.

Tiffany sighed and brought Chucky up to look at him. He looked so innocent when his soul wasn't present. There was a huge difference about the eyes when Chucky's soul was in the doll; the eyes seemed to glow and show mischief, and even worse intelligence. A serial killer with the intelligence Chucky had was a very dangerous killer indeed. That was how Chucky managed as a doll and was so feared as a doll, he had the smarts that made him an ultimate killer.

She sighed again, placed him under her arm and walked back into the house.

She took Chucky up to her room and set him on the shelf above her bed right next to her doll and sat for a moment looking at the dolls while they were side by side. They did make such a cute couple. Just like her and Brad would…yes, just like her and Brad…


	2. Let's Play, Honey!

A/N: This story has just become something that is here if I can't think of how to continue the sequel to Chucky Plays Back and Chucky Gets Lucky. This and also My life Size Chucky will be that, so the chapters will be short at times.

**Let's Play, Honey!**

Tiffany stood in front of the bathroom mirror and fussed over her wet, uncooperative hair until she finally gave up and let it hang down over her shoulders. She had a couple thoughts of cutting her hair and making it shoulder length like her doll's hair was, but she rather enjoyed the long black hair that Jennifer had done so well in keeping shiny and soft. No wonder she had admired Jennifer so much, she was an actress who took great care for herself.

Although Jennifer had let herself go a bit in the stomach and waist, but Tiffany quickly fixed that so now she had perfect figure. Too bad the real Jennifer couldn't admire the new look, Tiffany was sure she would have been proud of it.

"Mom, you ready yet?" Glenda called through the bathroom door. "I need to use the bathroom!"

"Use the one downstairs, honey!"

"But all my shit's in this bathroom!"

Tiffany sighed. "Well that's your problem then!" Glenda could be so annoying at times, but Tiffany knew as her mother she wasn't suppose to think that. She was supposed to ignore it.

"Come on, Mom! Let me in!" Glenda whined.

"Let me get dressed first, Glenda," Tiffany said now really annoyed by her daughter's persistence and ability to get what she wants through that persistence.

She slipped her new dress that was the same as the one on her doll, an identical wedding dress, only black, and her high heel boots then opened the door and let Glenda have the bathroom.

It was good to have a wedding dress on again, she had become so use to it that it felt weird without it. She changed the color though because white was too common and she wanted some change.

When she went downstairs Glen gave her a weird look.

"Where you going, Mum?" He asked eyeing the new dress.

Tiffany smiled at him. "I've got a date, sweetface," she said giving Glen a hug.

Glen looked at her with shock. "With Brad?"

Tiffany laughed. "Who else? Why, don't you think he'd be a good addition to the family?"

Glen shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it's taking too many risks," he said quietly.

Tiffany's eyes widened. Glen thinking something she was doing was going to have risks? He had never told her that before, not even with other dates.

"Why do you think that, sweetie?"

"Well, Brad has known Jennifer Tilly for a long time, don't you think he will notice something different? Especially after you go out with him more and more and eventually get married?"

Tiffany put her arm around Glen. "Don't worry, I've got that all figured out," she said giving him a shake then grabbing her coat. "I'll be back in a few hours, make sure if Glenda goes out that she tells you where she's going to go."

Glen shook his head. "You expect her to tell _me_ that?"

"Oh, right, well at least try," Tiffany said giving him a kiss. "Be back as soon as I can!" She opened the door and hurried down to Brad's car and Glen watched it drive slowly away.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Glen said walking upstairs and to his room.

Glenda, in the meantime, came out of the bathroom muttering to herself. She was missing one of her best hair pins and she wanted it found. Her first impression was that Tiffany had it in her bedroom, Tiffany was known to use Glenda's hair ties and pins then never return them.

Angrily Glenda stomped to Tiffany's bedroom and swung the door open. The curtains were pulled so the room was too dark for Glenda to see until her eyes had adjusted. Once they did she began her search.

Rummaging through everything, Glenda looked for her missing property in every nook and corner until she ended up at the bed and the shelf above it. When her gaze met the shelf and the two dolls it stayed hooked on the dolls.

Two dolls… Her mother's old doll and another oddly familiar doll, her father.

Glenda grinned at the doll. "Well hello, long time no see, eh Dad?" She climbed up and slowly pulled her father's body from the shelf and continued to smile at him. Tiffany had been pulling a very dirty trick on her, and now Glenda was going to be pulling a very dirty trick on Tiffany. "An eye for an eye, mate," Glenda smirked. "Isn't that right, Daddy?"

That night Tiffany came home and found the house a bit too quiet. Brad came in with her and also found that the house was too quiet, he had always came in with Glenda blasting her music as loud as she could, and Glen sitting and watching TV with the volume loud to drown out Glenda's horrid music.

"Did they die?" Brad joked as he looked around.

"I hope not," Tiffany replied worriedly.

Brad gave her a sad look. "Oh come on Jennifer, they're not dead! They are probably in bed, either that or out with some friends. I wouldn't worry so much," he said giving her a tight hug.

"You'd better be right," Tiffany said giving him a stern look. She went up to her room with Brad following and screamed when her eyes met the shelf. Brad jerked her out of the room and shot into it to see what the danger was. He sighed and turned to Tiffany. The room was empty.

"Sorry," Tiffany said putting her hands over her face. "I keep forgetting Chucky is in here."

Brad looked over at Chucky who sat with a smile on his scarred face that made him a bit uneasy. It seemed as if Chucky saw them and was planning Chuckyish things to do to them. It gave Brad shivers.

"Maybe I should take him back to the studio," he said walking over to the shelf.

Tiffany immediately protested. "Oh, no! I love having him here, and so do the kids! They love him, so just leave him, he's fine."

"Okay, if you say so," Brad said shrugging. "Well, I'll let you get to bed. See you tomorrow." He gave her a hug and left her to stare at Chucky with fear. He seemed like he wasn't the lifeless doll that he had been when Brad had first come with him. It was making her nervous.

Keeping her eye on Chucky, Tiffany gathered her nightgown and walked out, closing the door behind her. For awhile she stood with her back against the door wondering why Chucky had looked so different… so alive…

After getting dressed for bed, Tiffany walked back into the room and paid no attention to Chucky as she took care of her dress and hung it back up. She then made her way into bed and pulled the covers clear up and over her head. She didn't want to think of or even see Chucky, it was time to go to bed and by god she would go to bed.

For awhile she laid in the darkness under her covers and was beginning to drift off to sleep when something hit the bed.

Just like a small child fearing a monster, Tiffany's heart began to race and she slowly pulled the covers off her head and screamed as she found herself staring straight into the blue eyes of Chucky.

Chucky put his hand over her mouth and glared at her. "Shut your fucking trap," he snarled.

Oh, god, this was not the Chucky she had known.

Chucky finally uncovered her mouth and gave her a menacing smile. "Hi, babe," he said leaning further towards her. "Did ya miss me?"

"Chucky, how did you…"

"No worries, the perpetrator will have the same fate as all of you. Just because she brings Daddy back doesn't mean she gets let off," Chucky said staring into Tiffany's green eyes.

"Glenda, oh god," Tiffany started to say but Chucky stopped her.

"She's a kid who takes too many fucking chances, just like her mother."

"Why the fuck are you doing this you little bastard?"

Chucky chuckled. "It's playtime, hon. So let's play." Chucky paused for a moment. "And I've got just the game to play."

"Chucky--"

"We're gonna play the game of payback."


	3. Daddy!

**Daddy?!**

The faint outline of Glenda's bedroom door beckoned to Chucky as he pondered his next attack. Glen or Glenda? Which one meant more dead to him than anything else? Chucky stopped outside of Glenda's door and thought about it. Was he really going to murder Glenda, his own flesh and blood? After all, unlike Glen, she was his flesh and blood down to the very last cell. What did she ever do to him besides bring him back?

Chucky shook the thought out of his head. There was no way he would fall for that; she was a spitting image of Tiffany, whether or not she had a higher morbid way to her. He had a feeling that Glenda would do the exact same thing to him as Tiffany did, use him.

With that in mind Chucky raised his knife and slowly pushed the door open looking in from the small space to Glenda who sat cross-legged on the bed with a drawing pad in her arms. Chucky's heart skipped a beat as she suddenly jumped off the bed and disappeared to turn her stereo on.

No wonder Tiffany was so bitchy. The kid probably blasted her music everyday around midnight. If Chucky had been kept a part of the family and helped raised the kids Glenda would fear any music being played at midnight. Nothing would have been gotten away with if he had been around.

Humming to herself Glenda turned her stereo on and cranked the volume up just loud enough to vibrate her room only then sat back down on her bed.

Taking a deep breath Chucky swung the door completely open and looked up at Glenda with a fake "fatherly" smile. As she looked down at him her eyes lit up with excitement and she let out a high pitched joy yelp and tackled Chucky to the floor.

"Daddy! I had a feeling it would work!"

"Had a feeling?" Chucky asked not impressed. "You didn't _know_?"

Glenda's smile disappeared slightly and she gave Chucky a hurt expression. "I wasn't sure if I did it right," she said with betrayal filling her voice.

"I am more than sure that the book does not lie," Chucky told her.

Glenda gave him a shocked look. "How'd you know I used a book?"

Chucky smiled. "Kids never learn to pick things up and put them away after they are finished," he said.

"Oh, yea…"

"No matter. At least I am back and we're a family again, right?"

Glenda's smile came back. "Yes! Does Mom know?"

A grin spread across Chucky's face. "Oh, she knows very well," he said in a maniacal voice. "She was so happy that she agreed to make things right this time."

"So, what's right?"

Chucky pulled out his knife from the front of his overalls.

"Oh, we are going to be a family of killers, like it was meant to be," Glenda said not seeing the mischievous look in Chucky's eyes.

"If there was going to be a family left," Chucky said, his grin growing wider.

Glenda's eyes widened and she dropped Chucky. "Daddy?!"

"Have fun in Hell darling, I might see you again down there someday!" Cocking his arm back Chucky tensed his muscles and let the knife fly at Glenda's throat.

Glenda tried to dodge the knife and just barely made it out of the way as the sharp blade skimmed her neck. A thin line of blood formed until the wound opened completely and a fair amount of blood streamed down her neck. Quickly she grabbed something to wrap her neck in and stop the bleeding, then grabbed the knife out of the wall and turned to return the attack but Chucky had gone.

With an angry cry Glenda flew out of her room and skidded into the hall. "You son of a bitch! Where the fuck are you!"

From her right she heard a familiar chuckle and she lunged in that direction but accomplished nothing.

A thought suddenly came to mind…Glen.

Ignoring the hesitation her body demanded Glenda took off to Glen's room and burst into the door.

"Glen," she started to warn him but stopped when she saw the empty room. For awhile her heart stopped but then she remembered earlier that day when Glen said he wanted to go see a friend for a few days. For a time he was safe from Chucky's revenge.

Glenda backed out of the room and shut the door tightly. Putting her head against the cold wood she calmed herself down. "Everything will be fine, I know it," she told herself quietly.

A chill ran down her back and as she realized something was behind her a hand slipped onto her shoulder and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Glenda! You're okay!" The frightened voice of Tiffany said in relief.

"Mom, how did you…"

"Anger and fear are powerful feelings, and can sure give you a lot of courage in return," Tiffany replied.

"I have no idea what you just said but we have to find Dad," Glenda said looking around the semi-dark hallway.

Tiffany's eyes widened as she caught sight of the bloody towel around Glenda's neck.

"Oh, no. He didn't," she said reaching out to Glenda's neck.

"He did," Glenda told her pushing her hand away. "Come on, we gotta get him before Glen gets home."

"Oh, right! I forgot Glen wasn't here," Tiffany said taking deep breaths of relief.

"For now he's not. But knowing him he'll be home any minute. Chucky's gotta be somewhere around here."

"We hope."


	4. The Nightmare Relived

**A/N: Wow, I actually did another chapter for Chucky boy! Yay!! Hope you like it!**

**The Nightmare Relived**

Glen studied the house carefully as he walked up to the door. Something didn't seem right, there was an aura about the house that made him uneasy. It was almost the same feeling when Chucky was around... Chucky?!

With every emotion in existence going through him Glen quietly entered the house, he didn't want to let anybody know he was home, especially if Chucky was there. It wouldn't surprise him because he knew very well that his father was too smart for his own good. If the damned doll could return 5 times, he'd be able to do it again.

"Mom?" Glen squinted into the darkness and tried to focus on any movement or anything he might run into that would expose his presence.

Getting no response Glen made his way upstairs and peeked into Tiffany's room. The covers on the bed were a mess and the room was empty. He then made his way to Glenda's room. As he looked around his eyes widened at the sight of blood, and a good amount of it.

"Oh no!" Glen turned around to run but tripped over something in the hallway. He hit the floor with a 'thud' and heard a chuckle behind him. In both fear and anger Glen jumped to his feet and stared Chucky right in the eye.

"I thought you'd be home soon!" Chucky gave another quiet chuckle.

"How the hell did you..." Glen was so frustrated he couldn't finish his question.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out!"

"Asshole," Glen snapped.

"Takes one to know one," Chucky growled. "Now, I intend to finish what I came here to do!"

"Where's Mom and Glenda?" Glen demanded.

"You tell me," Chucky said angrily.

Glen grinned. "So, you actually lost them?" He asked watching Chucky's brows furrow and his deep blue eyes flame up with hate. "Looks like Dad isn't as good as he use to be, maybe it's time to retire... old man!"

"Now you look here you little shit!" Just as Glen had wanted; Chucky was yelling, and boy did he yell. That would surely draw Glenda and Tiffany's attention no matter where they were.

"What? What, Dad? You getting tired of people killing you all the time?"

"That does it! I'm going to end this now!" Chucky cocked back his arm and threw the knife straight at Glen with such power that Glen didn't have time enough to react and it hit him in the shoulder close to his chest.

The pain shot throughout his entire body and he crumpled to the floor with his hand over the handle of the knife to keep it from going in further.

"Glen!" The sound of Tiffany's voice behind Glen made eased the pain just a bit. The pain immediately returned as arms encircled Glen and bumped the knife that was drenched in blood.

"Oh my god, honey I am so sorry!" Tiffany held Glen tight, but away from the knife.

"Aww, now isn't that just heart warming?" Chucky huffed and pulled another knife. Where the hell he kept getting them was a completely frightening mystery. "But I have you all in one place, which makes everything more easy."

Glen smiled. Only he and Tiffany were there. Glenda was nowhere close to them.

"Boy, Glen is right Dad, you've lost the killing charm," Glenda said coming up behind Chucky with an aluminum baseball bat. With fire in her eyes she took a hard swing and smacked the knife out of his hand.

"Owwww! You little son of a bitch!" Chucky cradled his hand tenderly. He looked up at Glenda with his teeth clenched. "I should've finished you off!"

"But you didn't! That's why I said, you've lost the killing charm!" Glenda reared back and swung again. This time she hit Chucky in his middle. That knocked him brutally into the wall and sent him crashing to the floor in a fetal position.

"You are going to suffer for what you did to me you fucker!" Glenda yelled in a rage.

"Glenda, Glenda!!" Tiffany jumped up and grabbed the bat from Glenda. "You are getting out of control. We'll find something else to do."

"Oh come on! Let me beat the living shit outta him!"

"No!" Tiffany yelled making both Glenda and Glen jump in surprise. "Just cool it." She turned to the scrunched up and moaning Chucky and picked him up by the back straps of his overalls making him whimper in pain. "Now you see, an eye for an eye. You've put Glenda in pain and now you are in pain. You should know by now that Glenda won't let you get away with such bullshit without a fight."

Chucky only whimpered in response.

"Oh look! Piñata!" Glenda snatched the bat from Tiffany and tried to take a swing at Chucky but Tiffany pulled him away in time. "Glenda!"

Glen was already laughing and crying from pain at the same time. He finally got the courage to pull the knife out and hold tight to his shoulder.

"God damn it, let me fucking pummel the shit out of the fucker! He deserves it!"

"That's cruel and inhuman! Even though this is Chucky we are talking about, I won't allow you to do it."

In a pout Glenda threw the bat down next to Glen and she glared at Chucky hatefully.

Sneakily Glen picked the bat up and when Tiffany wasn't paying attention he swung it hard at Chucky sending the doll flying down the hall screaming in pain. Tiffany turned to Glen with pure shock.

"Glen?! What the fuck was that?"

"Payback for throwing a god damned knife at me," Glen mumbled. "I get at least one good hit at him."

Glenda fell to the floor laughing like a lunatic.

Tiffany stood for a moment then went to get Chucky but stopped. He was gone.

"Something wrong?"

Tiffany took a deep breath. "He's not here," she said.

"What? He couldn't have gotten up! Not with the beating he got!"

"Well he did!"

The three of them went dead silent. Just as all was quiet the small sound of plastic shoes hitting the floor echoed from behind Glen and out of nowhere Chucky came with the knife that had been in Glen's shoulder held in his good hand.

"Glen, look out!!!"


End file.
